


Three Drinks, Two Wolves and A Long Night

by Anonymous



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Facials, Hair-pulling, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, POV Second Person, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a long, very needed bath, your evening is disturbed by two visitors who drag you into something you're wholly unprepared for. Reader is of unspecified gender, but has a penis.
Relationships: Holo (Ookami to Koushinryou)/Myuri (Ookami to Koushinryou), Holo (Ookami to Koushinryou)/Reader, Myuri (Ookami to Koushinryou)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Three Drinks, Two Wolves and A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set at a not further examined point in the timeline, years past the events of the series.

The cold air shocks your skin as you quickly descent the stairs. It's a starry night here in the mountains and equipped with just a plain shirt and a towel, there's a change you could catch a cold if you strolled around for too long. The hot water had been just what you needed after spending more than half a day walking and watching over the end of the small caravan on way to Nyohhira. It soothed your screaming, sore muscles and even rid you of the stuffy nose that had plagued you during the last part of your journey on the mountain trail. Momentarily only if you don't hurry. It's curious, you think, when your hand finally reaches for the knob of the leading to your chamber, that you'd be staying so far from everyone, but the rooms had been assigned before you even arrived, so there was no arguing about it. Ready to rest for the day, you hurry inside.

By the desk, you begin to change, pulling the shirt over your head and reach to pick up the clean clothes that had been set aside for you. It's just then, when you look through the window above that you catch something reflecting in the glass. Movement. You spin around and to your shock, two figures have entered your room. There had been no noise from the door, nor footsteps, so you're caught off guard. Within seconds however, the initial scare is over as you observe the intruders.

Your visitors are both of similar height and they both share a similar build. Thin, but not skinny, and their silhouettes reveal long hair, and wide hips. Two women. Upon taking a step towards them and further observation of their faces you estimate them both to be in their twenties. Your confusion dissipates and turns to relief. They both wear the same loose, white shirts and pants and give you the same welcoming smile. The one on the left you recognize from the main hall. She talked to other guests when you arrived. As for her companion - you can't tell if you've seen her before, even from a distance. The more outlandish and eye-catching part about this scene in front of you, however, is their ears. Ones that are distinctly non-human. They both have them, the fine layer of fur matching their hair colour - a hazelnut brown and ashen grey, respectively.

You ask they're here and the woman you remember from earlier approaches you.

"We're here to entertain you", she explains and as she walks, she unfolds her arms from behind her back. She's carrying a wooden container; from its shape you deduce it's likely an alcoholic beverage and three mugs from the same material. The situation is processing very slowly in your mind. They knew when you would arrive from the schedule, but what about the entertainment she mentioned? You certainly don't remember asking for anything like this. Not that you actually could have.

"T'is true", she confirms when you ask as much. "The nobleman paying for your group did."

The ears really don't help with thinking. You can't take your eyes off them. She places the mugs on a table, uncorks the container and pours a generous amount into each of them. Her companion joins you at the table to your surprise. Looking at her head to toe, you realize how you missed her crossing the room. She's barefoot, as is her friend. The woman who served the drink raises two mugs, one for herself, and extends one two you. The scent gives away that it is indeed alcoholic and is made with plums to some degree. The women raise their glasses and you follow suit.

"My name is Holo", the one closest to you says.

"Mine's Myuri", her companion finishes their introduction.

A quick toast typical for the region follows and drink. In an unexpected turnout, they both down their drinks in one go, prompting you to do the same. Even more surprising is the immediate second serving Holo pours, only to devour it just as quickly. Warmth courses through you, and you realize this liqueur is potent enough to quickly get to your head. Regardless, you join them in the third round. Holo places her mug on the table, but curiously keeps the container. Maybe it's the booze, but you believe she's looking at you differently now as your eyes cross for a moment. She turns away, but instead of heading for the door as one would expect, she goes for the side of the room instead. She places the container on the nightstand and turns around. She sighs and crosses the distance twice as fast.

"Come", she says and takes your hand. Her slender fingers are a little cold to the touch. Or maybe you're burning up.

"The night is long but not eternal", she says and when she moves again, you let Holo guide you to the bed. On the second tour, Myuri joins you and as you all three stay there, on the edge of your sleeping place, you have a moment of clarity. The realization of what their entertainment entails makes your heart beat faster. You're ready to ask for confirmation, just to make sure the alcohol hasn't driven you mad, but you're given no chance. Maybe Holo sensed the bubbling questions on your mind, maybe she got impatient, but it's all gone the second her lips, sweet from liqueur, press to yours. She says nothing, her action bringing more clarity than words could and takes a step back. There's no sign of hesitation when she lifts her shirt, and discards it behind herself, baring her torso.

"You're a lucky one", Myuri commentates out of the blue and as you glance over to her, you see she's not only done the same, but already has her trousers down to her knees. Something else catches your eye an instant later. A sight just as shocking as their ears earlier. They have tails. With a little disbelief, your eyes dart between both women. They match their hair, just as their ears do.

"T'is true", Holo confirms, "thou art lucky. Not often does a human get the change to lay with a deity and her daughter."

Her _what?_

Holo throws herself at you, wrapping her arms around your neck as she goes for another kiss. This one's different. She's not just affirming her intention; she is demanding action. Her tongue slides against your teeth, requesting entrance and to hell with questioning the implications of her last statement, you grant it. She hums into the kiss as your tongues slide together and you're welcoming how passionately she engages with you. Just as she pulls you deeper, you let your hands roam the sides of her body before giving her butt a firm squeeze. Another hum tells that you both could get lost in this, but then you feel a new touch. Without warning, your towel is torn away by a rough tug and slim arms embrace you from behind. Myuri, kissing your shoulders presses close enough to make sure you feel her soft breasts against your skin. It hits you strongly and being caressed by the gentle lips of two beautiful women affects you just as it would anyone in your position. The tip of your hardened shaft pokes against Holo's stomach and she breaks the kiss. Something about her eyes after she scans your body feels appreciative.

"Lie down", she orders you and Myuri withdraws. Nervous with anticipation you do just that, climbing on the bed and settling on the far end by the headboard. Holo follows immediately, but her daughter remains sitting on the edge of the bed, legs neatly folded beneath her. Not breaking the atmosphere with more words, Holo closes in fast and kisses you again, but not for long. This time, her kisses are part of a journey. From your lips, she passes by your cheek, your chin, travels along your torso and abdomen before settling on all fours in front of you. Her next target is obvious, and she wastes no time taken the tip into her mouth. Her gentle sucking makes you groan and sink deeper into the cushions. Holo pulls back, kisses the side of your shaft instead, switching sides with every passage of her lips as she goes for the base. Once there, she goes back up and shivers shower down your spine as she drags her tongue along the underside of your cock.

Not without offering a quick smile, she takes you in again, this time wrapping her whole mouth around your cock and you twitch under this hot embrace. Soft vibrations tickle your sensitive shaft as she bops her head up and down with increasing speed. During all this Myuri sits enraptured, hands buried in her lap as her mother begins slurps along your penis. She swallows, her red eyes wide with excitement and desire. Need. The bed creaks as she moves to join the fun. You take your eyes off Holo for just a second to spot Myuri closing in on her mother from behind. Your heart skips a beat when you realize she's coming. But, rather than close the distance and join her mother's side, she sneaks up on Holo from behind. Bewildered you watch as she kneels behind her, grabs her mother's thighs, and buries her face in her mother's cunt.

The noise Holo makes while swallowing your cock is hard to pinpoint, but a moan would best fit if you had to describe it. Her moaning and chocking around your cock as her daughter eats her pussy provides the final push you need. With a groan, twitching in her mouth, you grab Holo by the hair and cum, shooting thick spurts of seed into her mouth. She inhales sharply or tries to at the very least as it happens. It must be overwhelming for her senses, too, to take a big load while having her daughters tongue caress her cunt. Once spent, your hands fall from the back of her head uselessly to the sides. Myuri sits up behind her mother, glaring at you with a disappointed look on her face.

"You came too fast!", she complains as she turns to the side. "Be lucky we came prepared!"

She takes the container with the liqueur from the nightstand. There's a small piece of paper in her hand you haven't seen before, and she pours its contents into the alcohol and shakes the wooden bottle to mix it in. She climbs across the bed until she's next to you.

"Drink it", she orders. You look at it with scrutiny.

"Do it", Holo repeats. Her voice is low, and her pupils are dark from arousal. "It'll keep you going", Myuri adds.

You go along, drink until she pulls the container away. You can feel the blood rush to your loins within seconds and by the time Myuri returns from the nightstand you're back to full mast. She lies down on her side next to you, head propped up on her hand, with red eyes focused on your face.

"Now you'll satisfy my mother", she says. "Don't let her down, I'll keep an eye on you."

Holo wastes no time as she settles on your lap, straddling you. She rises to her knees, eyes locked with your and under hers and her daughters watch, she aligns herself with her penis and descents.

"Hng." Holo bites her lip as she sinks onto your cock. "We may be here to provide", she says, "but to me it all feels so self-indulgent."

Her pussy is hot, and her walls are snug and tight around your cock when she finally sits down. She leans forward until she towers over you, her hands taking hold of the headboard, and begins to bounce on your lap. Your eyes drift around. Being so close to two gorgeous women it's only natural and not knowing what to focus on is distracting and enticing at the same time. You want to shut your eyes and just lay back and enjoy the moment, but you can't help your curiosity. Your gaze wanders over Holo who towers above you from her tightly shut eyes, to mouth that's hanging open as delightful noises escape her, down to her firms breasts and lower, over her abdomen to where she's slamming down against you.

There's Myuri, too, who's close enough for you to feel her breath. Her eyes are focused on the same spot yours lingered on a moment before and she's softly gnawing on her own lip, not paying any attention to you. Quickly you realize why she doesn't react to how your gaze drifts along her body. Your heart leaps as you discover that her other hand isn't just resting on her hip anymore. Watching her mother as she bounces on your cock, Myuri is busy working on herself, fingers buried between her legs. It's very obvious she's not rushing anything, her fingers moving deliberately slowly. It's a mesmerizing sight all on its own and you're beginning to see a sort dilemma on where to focus. Holo, who shares your pleasure, or her daughter, but you don't get a chance to really delve into it as with another slam of her hips, a moan much louder than anything coming from her so far, spills from Holo's lips. Focusing on her face, she looks at you through half-closed eyelids as she continues to rock up and down on your shaft.

"Your cock ... Is wonderful. Nngh ... I don't want to stop", she mutters between a staccato of sharp gasps, giving away exactly how close she is. Not that you're doing any better. Now, so focused on each other again, the heat of the moment begins to shift in its intensity. You feel the quick build-up as not only the air between you, but your entire body feels like it's burning up in this rush. Taking hold of her waist you start to move against her, meeting every roll of her hips with a thrust of your own. Holo rides you faster and harder, feverish, and hungry, wetness pouring over both your skin, until she's heaving and thrashing as she completely loses herself to the pleasure. When she cums, you can't help but give in as well, meeting accompanying the rise and fall of her quaking body with all the energy you can still muster until your seed spills into her. She lets go of the headboard, collapses but keeps herself together just enough to remain face to face and shower you with kisses, torn between the need for air in her burning lungs, exhaustion and the need she still feels. Dropping off to the side when she can't go on any longer, Holo's smile is one of pure and utter satisfaction, brighter than any you've seen before.

"Myuri", she says quietly, still breathing heavily just as you're ready to drift off for just a few minutes. "Come here."

Her tail swirls and brushes against your side with rapid movements as she speaks those words. Myuri, acting fast, presses you deeper into the bed as she climbs over you. By all account she's a lightweight but you've got no energy left as it happens.

"Yes, mother?", she asks, towering over Holo with their faces are just inches apart. "Be a good girl ...", Holo purrs but you can't understand the second half of the sentence as for it she raises her head just enough to whisper it into her daughter’s ear. Whatever she said, it causes Myuri's cheeks to take on the shade of full, ready-to-harvest tomatoes and yet she doesn't hesitate for one second, kissing her mother on the lips in a way that somehow makes her previous actions seem tame. Their fingers intertwine as their kiss deepens, quickly turning into a ferocious make out session that you follow in awe as it unfolds. Myuri pulls back eventually, but not for breath or to collect herself. Pulling out from Holo's mouth, she presses her tongue immediately against her face, licking her cheek and pressing kisses to every inch of skin she can reach. Her journey goes on as you stare unashamedly at the pair.

A series of open-mouthed kisses follows, from chin, over collarbone down to her mother's breasts. She takes one mound into her mouth, takes the other in her hand and Holo moans, voice shaking and her eyes fluttering shut as Myuri not just kisses, you realize, but gently sinks her teeth into the sensitive flesh. She keeps at it for a while, slightly shifting her position from time to time, paying equal attention to both breasts, leaving love bites and actual toothmarks on the pale skin. Her descent begins only once she's fully satisfied. It's apparent on her face, the red eyes she inherited from Holo sparkling with joy and hunger as she kisses her stomach and sinks lower and lower. How she's keeping herself together well enough to take so much time is beyond you. She masturbated, watching Holo fucking you but somehow, she's all focused now. Then again since this kind of relationship is unusual, what truly goes through her head might not for you to understand. Her mother readily spreads her legs to make room for Myuri. Surprising you both, she climbs lower on the bed than expected. You follow her every movement as she settles between Holo's legs and starts kissing her way upward, from her shin, alternating between her left and right left as she slowly makes her way up again. Past her knees, Myuri's progress slows to a crawl. She's mindful where to places her kisses. Just as she had done to her breasts, she now leaves love bites and toothmarks all around her mother's thighs.

"Myuri", Holo breathes, her voice trembling as she reaches out and her fingers sink into ashen hair. There's a wicked smile on Myuri's face, confirming that all her actions had been well calculated. The plea falls on deaf ears, however, because she repeats what she had been doing for minutes now. Her slow advance gets to Holo eventually, whose grip turns stronger as she tugs on the grey mane. Myuri laughs in reaction, playing along.

"I won", she chuckles as she gets ready, her fingers digging into the immaculate shape of Holo's thighs. A blissful sigh echoes through the otherwise quiet room when Myuri's mouth arrives at the junction of her legs. Playing with her hair, without pulling on it anymore Holo closes her eyes as she lets herself relax and enjoy the loving treatment her daughter submits her to. Myuri doesn't hold back, follows up open-mouthed kisses with strokes of her tongue that make Holo shiver and moan under her touch. She leaves nothing untended, strengthening her grip as you watch, utterly enthralled. Her mother gets louder, voice rising as Myuri's efforts intensify, and her hold on her hair grows firmer once more as she forgets all about restraint as her daughter eats her out. It's clear that she's still wound up and hasn't fully calmed down at all from riding your cock when she starts to grind against Myuri's face with an intensity that asks a lot from her daughter to handle. Noises come from her, too, but buried in Holo's pussy, they’re impossible to truly interpret as anything. All too soon, the spectacle comes grinding to a hold as Holo cums a second time, grabbing fistfuls of her daughter’s hair, pulling her close, while locking her thighs around her head, smothering her against her cunt. Myuri's face is glistening wet when she climbs up to press her lips to Holo's once more. The kiss lingers and when they look at each other, even you can feel the warmth of the genuine love and affection you see in their eyes. Rolling off her mother, Myuri snuggles in between you.

"C'mon", she says staring at you, her voice thick with desire. "Hurry up and fuck me already." It's true that you're ready for more, and have been for a while thanks to their little show, so you give her exactly what she wants, raising up and climbing atop of her, pushing her legs apart as you position yourself. You kiss Myuri as you push inside. The first, electric spark of penetration is amazing and so is the sweet mewl it elicits from her as you sink deeper. Her pussy is snug around your cock and she's drenched wet, which comes as no surprise after everything she has done tonight. Everything about her body language urges you on as she wraps her arms around you. You comply without thinking and begin to move your hips the same moment. Confronted with another rush of pleasure, you find it difficult to keep your thoughts straight as she clings to you with quivering delight.

"Your cock feels amazing", she says pressing her lips tightly to yours and you gladly return it, craving the warmth of sweet affection. Within just a few thrusts, she clings to in a way that is entirely desperate, but not at all surprising or unwelcome. So, what else is there to do besides fucking her breathless? You give her your all, mustering every bit of energy left in you after the insanity of the past hour. Determined you move vigorously, taking her hard and fast, making Myuri moan and gasp for breath. Indeed, it wouldn't take much, and the realization only spurs you on as you ram into her as recklessly as you could. Her eyes are wide open as you do, the red of her pupils shining brightly as she looks at you, breath indeed caught in her lungs. You grind against Myuri, not caring to stop as the starts to shake and spasms, with her legs locked around you. Even as her walls contract around your cock, you keep the wicked pace up, fucking her straight through one orgasm to the next.

She screams, between gasps, as her body is rocking under your thrusts and, much like she had done earlier, you notice that Holo has come to position herself similarly, laying on her side and watching the rough treatment you submit her daughter to. The situation finally gets to you, as you keep going even when Myuri's body begins to quake again. She pulls you in close, kissing you all over as you hammer away at her wet cunt, not stopping even as you begin to pump her full of cum. Only physical limitations can stop you in the end. Collapsing atop of her, you can't even bring yourself to care about her comfort. The side of your head stings slightly, but you gladly take it as you lie with Myuri skin to skin, feeling her thunderous heartbeat and the harsh heaving of her chest as she gasps for air. Blissful warmth envelops you and so you stay as you are.

It's Holo who separates you in the end. Tugging on your arm she makes just enough room for you to lie between them. You welcome it, as you could use a whole day's worth of sleep after all this. Soon you find out, however, that rest would have to wait a little while longer.

"Myuri", Holo speaks, "Your prize, what shall it be?" Her daughter sits up and looks over both of you. She doesn't answer but you understand what's going on when you see her crawl across the bed, picking up the wooden bottle yet again. You take it from Myuri's outstretched hand and down its contents without comment and soon a familiar feeling overcomes you, readying you for whatever she has in mind.

"So", she begins as she rushes to bring the bottle back to the nightstand, explaining her intentions on her way. "It's really something more ... Self-indulgent, as you called it, mother."

"Oh?" Holo sounds more teasing than curious as she carefully listens. As do you while you wonder what makes Myuri so nervous after everything you've done tonight. She chews on her lip for a moment, shuffling around on her knees, and takes a deep breath. She at her mother, not you when she voices her request.

"I want our guest here to cum on me. Us. O-our bodies", see says. "Would that be acceptable?"

Holo laughs quietly.

"Of course."

She side-eyes you, the look in her eyes making it clear your opinion on this doesn't really matter. Not that you would've refused, anyway. Sitting up, you make enough room so Myuri can lay down next to Holo. Snuggling close to her mother, she beams in excitement. Shoulder to shoulder, comfortably resting against the pillows, their red eyes scrutinize you as you approach. You feel extremely self-conscious as they scan your body, top to bottom. With a knee between both their legs on either side, the position isn't the most comfortable, but you won't complain now, after everything they've done for you. Still very conscious, you begin to stroke along your hard shaft, giving them the show Myuri's been craving.

Mother and daughter don't stay passive, either and you're excited to see them each trail a hand down the others abdomen. They're not in any hurry even as their fingers find the other's pussy. They're not doing this to start something new, they're doing it for you and to properly close the night. Your own hand moves faster, your gaze darting between both women, and between their mutual masturbation and their faces. They really got the real deal going, you must accept as you see the loving expressions on their faces that ignore you completely. Both offer a smile, their eyes shining with a deep crimson, full of delight. Holo chews on her lip a little, while Myuri's mouth hangs open. Their chests rise with their breath, fast, but in a constant rhythm. Unlike yours. With a sight like this and everything taking a toll on you, your need for rest is weighing on you. The ache of your muscles the bath had taken such good care of is beginning to return, and your temple still stings a little. So, you give it your all, not wanting to leave them hanging during this final rush of the night.

As a signal, you make more noise than usual, and upon hearing your grunt they push even closer, press together side by side. Your eyes meet, and then theirs travel south and now Myuri's gnawing on her lip as well. Both grin as you cum, first ropes of spunk shooting out and you're a little taken aback by the intensity of your release. Holo's face is hit first and she takes it with wicked glee, opening her mouth to get a good taste as well. More shoots out, across Myuri's breasts, and over the side of her face all the way up to her hair. Your load paints their breasts with a thick white layer, sprinkles their bellies, and you weakly pump out more onto where their fingers still curl into each other's cunt, and lastly their thighs. They waste no time to embrace each other, licking your cum off each other's face, mother and daughter sharing it with joy, smearing the rest all over their skin as they do. They're not even distracted when you collapse next to them, just lying on your stomach, not even watching anymore, just hearing the blissful noises they make.

When you're collected enough to pay attention once again to anything, Holo is kneeling on the bed, playing with curls of Myuri's ashen hair as her daughter’s head rests on her naked lap.

"I hope you enjoyed our service", she says quietly. "You better did", Myuri adds.

She kisses her mother's fingers one final time and sits up as well.

"This is the worst part", she mutters. "Returning to work after having so much fun."

"Such is the way of our life", Holo comments and starts to climb off the bed.

She's so kind to hand you the clothes you wanted to put on before their arrival. All three of you quietly get dressed. Myuri finishes first and stretches as she gets comfortable on her feet again. Once Holo's done they thoroughly inspect each other's clothes. All done, they turn to you, and bow.

"I hope our service has been fulfilling", Myuri says.

"Thou art welcome at Spice and Wolf anytime", Holo adds.

Then they turn and disappear from your room so quick, if leaves you wonder if the past hours had all been a dream.

Not long after, sleep finally finds you.


End file.
